Falling in Love at the Coffee Shop
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: For NaruGaa Day. Aku sering melihat pria itu. Pria itu merupakan pelanggan tetap di Coffee Shop ini. Dia begitu memikat, sexy, dan—Apa? Memikat? Sexy? Sepertinya otakku sedikit bermasalah. Apa-apaan seringainya itu? Dasar sok keren! Dia terus saja menggodaku! Dia pikir aku akan jatuh cinta karena dia seperti itu? Eh, jatuh cinta? Cih, dia itu playboy!


Falling in Love at the Coffee Shop.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: Naruto x Gaara.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Yaoi, Many more.

.

.

.

Happy NaruGaa Day 2013

.

.

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read. **

**No Flame.**

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, aku selalu menempati tempat duduk ini—meja dengan dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan. Tentu saja satu buah kursi di meja ini tidak pernah ada yang menempati. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukai meja ini. Mungkin karena letaknya mempermudahku untuk melihat pemandangan kota Paris lewat jendela kaca di _Coffee Shop_ ini, dan meja ini menurutku begitu nyaman. Yang jelas, aku tidak mau duduk di meja yang lain.

Saking seringnya aku mengunjungi tempat ini, mungkin para pelayan di sini hapal kebiasaanku.

_Pria berambut merah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi—yang selalu duduk di meja yang sama, ditemani secangkir Cappuccino Coffee hangat—tanpa ada yang menemani._

Mungkin, itu yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Tanpa ada yang menemani?

_Yeah._. aku memang tidak pernah mengajak siapapun untuk menemaniku mengunjungi tempat ini.

Teman?

Orang sepertiku tidak suka bergaul. Aku lebih menikmati hidup dengan kesendirian.

Kekasih?

Lupakan.

Bahkan untuk saat ini, mungkin aku belum tertarik dengan siapapun.

Aku menatap datar secangkir _Cappuccino Coffee_ hangat yang ku pesan dengan kedua iris mata hijau pucatku.

Perlahan, aku mengangkat cangkir berisi cairan _Cappuccino_ itu dengan jari-jari putih pucatku.

Ku hirup dalam-dalam aroma kopi _favorite_ ku. Lalu, aku menyesap cairan itu dengan perlahan. Merasa cukup, ku letakkan kembali cangkir tersebut di atas meja.

Malam ini, orang-orang yang mengunjungi _Coffee Shop_ semakin banyak. Lebih banyak dari biasanya. Mungkin, karena hari ini adalah hari libur.

Hm, apa perduliku?

Lagipula, aku sudah menempati meja ini, dan tidak ada yang menggangguku.

"Sial! Meja _favorite_ ku sudah di tempati orang! Dan tempat ini penuh, tidak ada meja yang kosong! Cih, kalau seperti ini.. aku duduk dimana?"

Mendengar gerutuan yang tertangkap indra pendengaranku, aku melirik ke arah sumber suara.

Dan yang kutemukan adalah, sosok pria dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

Aku mendengus.

Aku sering melihat pria itu. Pria itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, dia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang berantakan yang terkesan nakal. Dia memiliki kedua mata yang tajam dengan iris mata seindah batu _sapphire _yang memikat, serta tatapan matanya yang terkesan nakal.

Pria itu merupakan pelanggan tetap di _Coffee Shop_ ini. Dia selalu memakai pakaian berantakan yang membuat tato bergambar—entah apa—berwarna hitam pekat di leher bagian kanan dan di tangan kirinya terlihat. Dan itu membuat dia benar-benar terlihat seperti _badboy_. Dia juga sering membawa pria atau wanita yang berganti-ganti. Cih, dasar _playboy_.

Eh? Tunggu.. tadi aku bilang apa?

Kenapa aku begitu bisa menjelaskan dengan detail tampilan pria itu?

Dan apa?

Tampan? Memikat?

Ck! Pikiran macam apa yang berani memasuki kepalaku?

Baiklah..

Lupakan.

Aku tidak mengenalnya, dan dia tidak mengenalku. Jadi, untuk apa aku memperdulikannya?

Lebih baik aku—tunggu sebentar. Untuk apa dia berjalan ke sini? Untuk apa dia berjalan menuju meja ku? Tidak tahu kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

"Hei, bolehkah aku duduk disini bersamamu? Semua meja penuh, dan aku melihat kursi kosong di sini,"

Benar dugaanku.

"Hm. Silahkan,"

Baiklah.. berbaik hati sedikit tidak apa-apa.

"Wah terima kasih!"

Pria dengan pakaian berantakan itu terlihat sangat antusias ketika aku memperbolehkannya duduk menempati kursi kosong itu. Terbukti dengan cengiran lebar yang terlukis di wajahnya, dan kedua iris _sapphire_ yang berbinar-binar.

Pria itu langsung duduk di depanku. Lalu ia memanggil pelayan untuk memesan—

"_Une tasse de Café Latte_!"

—Ya. Secangkir _Caffe Latte_.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, pria yang tidak ku ketahui namanya itu menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang seindah samudra itu. Tatapannya dapat membuatku tenggelam seketika kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku dari kedua matanya.

Dia tersenyum menyeringai. Entah kenapa.. seringainya terlihat begitu..

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Aku bukan orang Prancis asli. _Yeah_.. walaupun ayahku asli orang Prancis sih, hehe. Aku juga keturunan Jepang! Sepertinya kau juga bukan berasal dari negara ini. Hei, siapa namamu?"

Bagus.

Sekarang aku dihadapkan oleh pria asing yang cerewet.

Pria itu terus berbicara dengan bahasa Prancis yang begitu lancar.

"Sabaku Gaara," jawabku, singkat.

Dia tersenyum menyeringai lagi. Sepertinya dia lebih suka menyeringai. "Wah salam kenal ya, Gaara! Senang mengenalmu. Aku sering melihatmu di sini. Dan kursi yang sekarang ku tempati selalu kosong," kata pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu dengan suara serak basah—masih dengan bahasa Prancis nya.

"Kau berasal dari mana?" tanyanya.

"Jepang,"

Senyuman yang lebih mirip seperti seringaian itu semakin lebar.

Ck! Kenapa setiap dia mengeluarkan seringainya aku merasa.. aneh?

Ah, sudahlah!

"Wow, sama! Ya sudah, kita berbicara dengan memakai bahasa Jepang saja! Hehe.."

"Hn,"

"Gaa—"

"Ini kopi anda.."

Perkataannya terpotong saat pelayan berparas cantik datang lalu meletakan secangkir _Caffe Latte_ di atas meja.

Pria itu mengeluarkan seringai mautnya.

Blush!

"Merci," ucapnya dengan bahasa Prancis.

Kedua pipi pelayan cantik itu memerah saat melihat seringai pria itu. Pelayan itu tersenyum gugup—

"Te—Terima kasih kembali.."

—Lalu berbalik, dan pergi.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Naruto kembali menatapku lagi dengan kedua iris matanya yang memikat.

"Gaara, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajak siapapun untuk mengunjungi _Coffee Shop_ ini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

Lebih baik sendiri, dari pada bersama pria atau wanita yang selalu berganti-ganti.

"Gaara, hei! Jawab pertanyaanku, sepertinya kau orang yang pendiam ya?" ucap pria itu lagi sambil mengangkat cangkir kopinya dengan jari-jari _tan_ nya, lalu menyesap cairan itu perlahan.

"Aku tidak punya teman di negara ini," jawabku, singkat seperti biasanya. Kedua mataku terus memperhatikannya ketika dia meminum _Caffe Latte_ nya dengan gaya yang terlihat _sexy_. Aura memikat yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya ketika meminum _Caffe Latte_ nya semakin membuat dirinya mempesona.

_Sexy_? Mempesona?

Astaga.. apa yang terjadi di otak ku?

Ia menurunkan cangkir _Caffe Latte _itu, lalu menatapku dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Tidak punya teman?" dia meletakan cangkir tersebut di permukaan meja. "Kenapa?" lanjutnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

Aku menatapnya datar.

Dia sepertinya sangat suka mengurusi hidup orang.

Dan tidak tahu kenapa, aku meladeni setiap pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka bergaul,"

Dia tersenyum saat mendengar jawabanku. Seperti biasa, senyumannya terlihat seperti seringaian.

Kenapa sih dia suka mengeluarkan seringai seperti itu?

"Kalau begitu, aku mau menjadi temanmu!" serunya, penuh antusias.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Hm. Terima kasih,"

Dia mengeluarkan cengirannya. "Hei Gaara, dengan siapa kau di Paris?" tanyanya sambil menyesap _Caffe Latte_ nya lagi.

"Sendiri. Aku ingin menetap disini.. mencari suasana baru,"

"Wah, sama! Aku juga ingin menetap disini, aku sedikit bosan dengan suasana Jepang!"

"Hm,"

Aku menyahuti perkataannya dengan gumaman, disertai senyuman kecil di bibirku.

Sudah lama aku tidak tersenyum. Walaupun hanya senyuman tipis dan kecil.

Sepertinya aku mulai menikmati pembicaraan ini.

"Hei jangan perhatikan wajahku terus, aku tahu kalau wajahku tampan, sampai-sampai _Cappuccino_ mu tidak kau minum. Dan sepertinya, kopi mu sudah dingin.." ucapnya dengan seringai menggoda.

Oh,_ shit_!

Gara-gara aku begitu memperhatikan sosoknya yang selalu mengeluarkan aura memikat itu, aku sampai melupakan _Cappuccino_ ku. Dan apa maksudnya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan seringai yang terkesan untuk menggodaku?!

Dan.. apa?

Tampan?

Cih! Percaya diri sekali pria itu!

Aku merasakan kedua pipi ku memanas.

Oh ayolah.. kenapa diriku menjadi aneh seperti ini sih?

Seperti bukan diriku saja..

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau!" jawabku, dengan nada ketus.

Ku pasang topeng _stoic_ ku, lalu cepat-cepat ku minum _Cappuccino_ ku hingga setengah. Benar saja, kopiku sudah dingin.

Aku merasa diperhatikan begitu intens, dan aku merasa pria itu semakin mengeluarkan aura memikat yang siapapun dapat jatuh ke dalamnya.

Aku sedikit merasa.. malu saat ia memandangiku seperti itu.

Pipi ku kembali memanas.

Kupasang wajah dinginku. "Apa?" tanyaku, dengan nada datar.

Dia menyeringai.

Dia mengeluarkan seringai nakal, yang—astaga.. kenapa dia membuatku salah tingkah seperti ini?

Ayolah! Hentikan seringai nakal itu! Seringai itu membuat jantungku jadi sedikit.. aneh.

"Kau.. manis,"

Deg!

A—apa?

Aku..

Manis?

Seenaknya saja orang itu, apa yang dia katakan tadi? Astaga.. bahkan kita baru mengenal!

"Kau bercanda.." desisku, dengan nada dingin.

Pipi ku semakin memanas.

Cepat-cepat ku meminum _Cappuccino_ ku untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku.

Ku palingkan wajahku ke arah lain, agar dia tidak melihat ekspresi memalukanku.

Ini benar-benar memalukan!

"Gaara.." dia memanggilku dengan suara seraknya yang entah kenapa begitu _sexy_ di telingaku.

Apa?

_Sexy_?

Astaga, apa yang terjadi!

Ck, ini gila!

Benar-benar gila!

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, dan pandanganku terpaku dengan kedua iris matanya yang mampu membuatku tak bisa berkutik.

Dia menyeringai.

Seringainya begitu.. ah! Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya!

"Kamu lucu ya? Minum kopi sampai berantakkan seperti itu," dia menatapku lucu. "Lihat tuh.. disekitar mulutmu di penuhi kopi,"

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Perlahan, dengan ibu jarinya.. ia menghapus kopi disekitar mulutku dengan lembut.

Dan apa yang aku lakukan?

Aku hanya mematung seperti orang bodoh saat wajahnya agak dekat dengan wajahku.

Dia begitu tampan.. mempesona.. _sexy_.. dan, aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya!

Ayolah.. dia itu _playboy_! Wajar kalau dia memliki aura yang begitu memikat!

Tapi.. aku tidak bisa menyangkal diriku sendiri. Pria yang sekarang berada di depanku begitu _sexy_ dan memikat!

Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta dengan pria yang memiliki sejuta pesona itu.

Pria yang sering ku lihat di _Coffee Shop_ ini, dan tanpa sadar aku sering memperhatikannya.

Ditemani musik _Jazz_ yang mengalun lembut..

Hatiku yang beku perlahan mencair bersama cairan _Cappuccino_ yang mengalir di tenggorokanku.

Pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendatangiku dengan sejuta pesona yang di miliknya.

Pria dengan aura memikat yang tidak bisa ditolak siapapun.

Aku..

Jatuh cinta!

xxx

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kami berdua semakin akrab.

Sudah 3 bulan terlewati. Aku semakin mencintainya.

Kami sering bertemu di _Coffee Shop_ sambil memesan secangkir _Cappuccino_ dan _Caffe Latte_ hangat.

Dia sering mengunjungi rumahku dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Aku sudah tau sifatnya yang kekanakan, nakal, seenaknya, penggombal, suka meminum alkohol, _badboy_, dan _playboy_—tentu saja. Dia sering mengenalkan pacar-pacarnya, sehingga aku mengetahui pacar-pacarnya yang sudah di kencani Naruto. _Yeah_.. tentu saja aku cemburu. Tapi, aku menahannya.

Dia juga pernah bilang, saat kita belum saling mengenal, dia sering memperhatikanku di _Coffee Shop_ itu.

Dan ternyata, dia memliki tato lebih dari dua. Dan tato-tatonya terletak di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu yang membuatnya semakin _sexy_, tentu saja semua tato nya berwarna hitam pekat, karena dia tidak menyukai tato yang berwarna selain hitam.

Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Karena aku pernah melihatnya bertelanjang dada. Dan astaga, sesuai bayanganku dia memiliki tubuh yang sexy. Dia memiliki tubuh yang atletis. Tato yang terletak di beberapa bagian tubuhnya membuat dia semakin keren. Kulitnya yang berwarna _tan _semakin menambah keseksiannya.

Pantas saja dia selalu dikerubuti para wanita dan lelaki.

Hubungan kita masih sebatas sahabat. Tetapi perlakuan-perlakuannya yang terkadang menyebalkan, terkadang perhatian, terkadang nakal, dan sebagainya membuatku semakin jatuh cinta terhadap sosoknya. Bahkan dibandingkan aku dengan pacar-pacarnya, dia lebih memperhatikanku. Tatapannya untukku begitu berbeda, dan aku menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu, apakah dia menyimpan perasaan yang sama seperti ku atau tidak. Tapi aku harap, dia juga mencintaiku.

Terkadang bersamanya juga menyakitkan, tentu saja bagaimana mungkin aku tidak sakit hati? Ketika aku datang ke rumahnya, aku sering melihat Naruto dengan salah satu pacarnya sedang melakukan adegan panas di ruang tv, di ruang makan, dapur, dan banyak lagi. Kenapa sih mereka melakukan hal seperti itu ditempat-tempat seperti itu? Kenapa tidak di kamar saja? Dengan menutupi lubang yang ada di hatiku, aku berkata dengan nada datar—

"Sepertinya kalian butuh kamar."

—Ya. Itu semua untuk menutupi sakit hatiku. Aku tidak pantas marah. Karena aku hanya.. sahabatnya.

Setiap aku memergokinya, dia pasti akan mengeluarkan cengirannya, lalu ia menyuruh pacarnya untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Saat pacarnya melewatiku, dia akan menatapku dengan pandangan sinis penuh kebencian seakan-akan aku yang bersalah disini. Lalu setelah dia berjalan melewatiku, dia keluar dari rumah Naruto, dan menutup pintu rumah dengan kasar. Dan aku hanya menghela napas melihatnya.

Bukan hanya itu, ketika aku dan Naruto sedang ingin menikmati kota Paris dengan berjalan kaki, sering sekali kami bertemu mantan-mantan kekasih Naruto. Lalu setiap mereka bertemu dengan Naruto, mereka akan menyapa Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah imut dibuat-buat dan nada suara yang sok manja. Lalu mereka akan berbasa-basi sebentar. Sebelum mereka pergi, mereka akan mengecup pipi Naruto dengan wajah merah merona, setelah itu mereka menatapku dengan pandangan sinis, lalu mereka pergi.

Dan aku hanya mengeluarkan wajah tanpa ekspresiku, lalu memutar kedua bola mataku—kesal. Cih, dasar kecentilan!

Naruto..

Aku hanya berharap suatu saat kau akan menghentikan kebiasaanmu yang gemar mempermainkan perasaan seseorang.

Lalu kau mencintaiku.

Hanya mencintaiku.

Tidak ada yang lain.

Harapanku tidak salah, 'kan?

xxx

**July 29, 2013.**

Malam ini, kami mengunjungi _Coffee Shop_. Seperti biasa, kami selalu duduk di meja itu. Di meja saat dia pertama kalinya kita berkenalan 3 bulan yang lalu.

Dan mungkin, julukan untukku sudah berubah.

_Pria berambut merah yang selalu duduk di tempat yang sama dengan secangkir Cappuccino, ditemani dengan pria berambut pirang dengan secangkir Caffe Latte_.

Aku tidak perduli dengan julukan-julukan itu. Yang penting, aku masih bersama dengan Naruto.

Suasana _Coffee Shop_ malam ini begitu romantis dengan cahaya lampu remang-remang, dan musik _classic_ romantis yang mengalun lembut menambah keromantisan tempat ini. Di tambah lagi, pemandangan menara _Eiffel_ yang indah begitu terlihat jelas dari kaca jendela tempat ini.

Dan yang ada di _Coffee Shop_ ini hanya ada aku, dan Naruto—pria yang sangat ku cintai. Sepertinya dia sengaja memesan tempat ini hanya untuk kita berdua.

Suasana di tempat ini membuatku berdebar-debar.

Apa yang dia lakukan?

Dan astaga, dia begitu tampan dan _sexy_ malam ini. Kenapa dia selalu membuatku jatuh ke dalam lubang pesonanya?

"Gaara.."

Panggilnya dengan nada yang sedikit.. aneh.

Dia terlihat gelisah malam ini. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu gelisah. Aku selalu melihat dirinya yang begitu santai, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Ayolah Naruto.. jangan membuatku semakin berdebar-debar seperti ini!

"Ya?"

Aku menyahut.

Kedua mata tajamnya menatap lekat kedua iris mata _jad_e ku.

"Aku tau kau pasti tidak percaya apa yang aku katakan setelah ini. Kau pasti berpikir, aku sedang membual. Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku hanya ingin mempermainkanmu. Tapi percayalah Gaara, apa yang aku katakan setelah ini benar-benar tulus dari dalam hatiku. Dan aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dengan kekasih-kekasihku sebelumnya.."

Dia berucap lembut.

Apa? Apa yang akan dia katakan? Apa maksud dari perkataannya?

"Naruto.." gumamku, lirih. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan perkataan itu dengan nada yang begitu lembut?

Dia tersenyum lembut. "Kau tahu Gaara? Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di _Coffee Shop_ ini, aku mulai tertarik denganmu. Aku begitu penasaran terhadap sosok dirimu yang begitu dingin. Dan ketika kita berkenalan saat itu, aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu walaupun aku masih tidak mempercayainya dan terus menyangkalnya. Karena saat itu aku berpikir, tidak mungkin pria sepertiku dapat jatuh cinta. Tapi ternyata aku salah.."

Deg!

Perlahan, tangan kanannya terangkat dan menggenggam tanganku yang berada diatas meja dengan lembut.

Bahkan aku tidak bisa berkata apapun sekarang.

"Surai merah darahmu yang begitu lembut ketika ku belai dengan tanganku.. tato 'Ai yang berada di dahimu seakan-akan menunjukkan tato itu kau tunjukkan hanya untukku.. kedua iris mata _jade_ mu yang meneduhkan hatiku.. kedua lingkar hitam disekitar matamu yang membuatmu terlihat lucu.. hidung mancung dan mungilmu.. kedua pipi yang selalu merah merona ketika aku menggodamu.. hingga bibir mungil merahmu yang selalu mengeluarkan senyum tipis untukku.. itu semua membuatku begitu tergila-gila dan jatuh cinta padamu.." Naruto berucap lirih sambil membelai sebelah pipiku—yang ku yakin sudah memerah—dengan lembut.

Suara gesekan biola yang mengalun, membuatku semakin hanyut.

"Ditambah lagi dengan kepribadianmu yang dingin, tetapi terkadang hangat.. ketika kau begitu perhatian terhadapku, ketika aku sering memergokimu yang sedang menatapku lembut dengan penuh cinta.. dan banyak sifatmu yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Saat aku mengenalkan pacar-pacarku, aku sengaja melakukan itu agar membuatmu cemburu. Aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka Gaara.. hanya kau yang ada di hatiku.."

Dia mengecup tanganku dengan lembut.

Perlakukan ini.. aku..

"Gaara.. aku tidak memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu.. aku, Uzumaki Naruto—seorang pria _playboy_ kelas atas telah berhasil ditaklukkan oleh pria manis yang membuatku jatuh cinta—Sabaku Gaara."

Aku masih terdiam.

Aku benar-benar tidak berkutik dengan perkataannya.

Aku hanya tidak menyangka.

Benar-benar tidak menyangka.

Aku mencoba menatap tepat di kedua mata nya yang indah, aku ingin mencari-cari kesungguhan dari dalam sana.

Ketika aku menatap kedua matanya, aku menemukan keseriusan dan ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Tapi.. aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Aku tetap menatap kedua bola mata indah itu lekat-lekat.

Aku merasa bagaikan tersedot dalam pusaran air yang sangat hebat di tengah laut yang menawan. Semuanya berputar, kedua mata itu seperti menghisapku ke dalam lautan pesonanya. Namun, ketika terhisap di dalamnya, yang ku dapati adalah dasar lautan yang begitu indah. Di dasar lautan tersebut, aku melihat diriku sendiri. Hanya aku. Tak ada yang lain.

Bahkan aku masih diam mematung seperti orang bodoh, saat bibir merahnya mencium bibirku, lalu melumatnya dengan lembut.

Ciuman pertamaku.. telah di ambil oleh pria yang sangat ku cintai.

Ini.. begitu indah.

Aku begitu bahagia malam ini.

Harapanku.. terkabul.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang ku rasakan sekarang.

Ciumannya yang begitu memabukkan, yang membuatku melayang seketika. Aku tahu ini berlebihan. Tapi.. itu semua benar. Dia mampu membuatku gila.

Naruto.. bisakah kau tidak membuatku melayang seperti ini?

Aku mencintaimu Naruto.. benar-benar sangat mencintaimu..

Aku tidak menyangka..

Ternyata perasaanku terbalas.

Aku percaya.

Aku percaya setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Aku percaya, dan selalu mempercayaimu Naruto..

Dia melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, dan melihat wajah Naruto yang dekat dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang bisa membuatku lemas seketika.

"Gaara.."

Aku tersenyum lembut. Tidak seperti senyuman-senyumanku sebelumnya, aku benar-benar tersenyum saat ini. Naruto terlihat kaget ketika melihatku tersenyum, kedua pipinya sedikit mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan.

Aku yakin, wajahku sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku benar-benar bahagia malam ini.

"Naruto.."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa.. kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Apa?"

"Aku percaya, aku selalu percaya apa kau katakan.."

"Gaara.."

Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku.. sangat mencintaimu."

Perlahan, aku memajukan wajah dan tubuhku ke depan, aku menatapnya malu-malu dengan wajah merah merona. Kumiringkan wajahku.. kututup kedua kelopak mataku.. lalu, aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Aku merasakan, dia begitu terkejut dengan perlakuanku. Namun.. setelah itu, dia menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Dia membalas ciumanku. Tangan kanannya mengusap sebelah pipiku dengan lembut. Lalu tangan kirinya menggenggam tanganku, dan meremasnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Kami berdua hanyut dalam ciuman lembut ini ditemani musik _classic_ yang terus mengalun.

Aku mencintaimu, Naruto.

xxx

Seorang pria kesepian yang memiliki hati yang beku, selalu duduk di meja yang sama dengan secangkir _Cappuccino Coffee_ hangat, yang menemaninya di _Coffee Shop_ bernuansa mewah dan _classic_.

Dengan kejadian yang tak terduga, seorang pria yang suka memainkan perasaan seseorang dan selalu memesan secangkir _Caffe Latte_ hangat di _Coffee Shop_ yang sama, menempati kursi kosong di meja pria berkepribadian dingin tersebut.

Kedua manusia berkepribadian berbeda tersebut akhirnya saling jatuh cinta di tempat yang tidak sengaja mempertemukan mereka berdua.

Di kota penuh cinta—Paris, France—mereka melanjutkan kisah cinta mereka ditemani secangkir _Caffe Latte_ dan _Cappuccino_ _Coffee_.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Happy NaruGaa Day! XD

Maaf kalo telat, soalnya banyak masalah pas pengen publish fic, gara2 modem error, dll'-'

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, maaf kalau feelnya ga dapet (ga terlalu bisa bikin fic romance-_-), maaf kalau ada typo, dll hehe :D

Aku tunggu reviewnya ya ;D


End file.
